


Impress Me

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, dressing up, horny robert, kind of, playful aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Robert shows Aaron how impressed he is over Aaron's recent criminal activity.





	

_It's a good job all those things impress me ___

__Aaron was doing this on purpose. They had been in the pub for over an hour now. An hour which Robert had spent trying to hide his erection. They were sat next to each other to the side so they were able to have a little privacy. Every time Robert managed to get his body back under control Aaron would slide his hand up his thigh painstakingly slowly before cupping him through his jeans. The worst part was when Cain had come over to congratulate them on buying the mill._ _

__"I hear congratulations are in order" grunted Cain. Both Aaron and Robert nodded in response. Robert secretly hoped that Cain would take the hint and walk away but of course Aaron had to invite him to sit down. Aaron and Cain began to talk about the work that needed to be done on the cottage. Robert tuned them out. He was hyper aware of the fact that Aaron's hand was dangerously close to his crotch. It was getting too much he needed to do something. Without giving it much thought, he quickly excused himself and headed to the pub bathrooms and barely apologised to the guy he barged into, in his haste to get to a cubicle. He locked the door and wasted no time in pulling his jeans down, releasing a long breath as his erection was finally free from the confines of his jeans._ _

__"Robert"_ _

__"Robert! I know you are in here." spoke Aaron._ _

__"Are you alone?" asked Robert._ _

__"Yeah"_ _

__Robert opened the cubicle door. Aaron's eyes went wide as he took in the image of Robert stood there jeans around his thighs, his cock curved towards his stomach. Aaron swallowed and stepped into the cubicle and closed the door._ _

__"I just needed to get some air." Robert almost whispered._ _

__Aaron smirked. "I can see that. But personally I think the thing you are really after is a bit more heat." he said dropping to his knees and taking Robert's cock into his mouth. Robert's groan came out slightly strangled as he tried to keep quiet. Aaron bobbed his head a few times before stilling and relaxing his jaw enough that Robert was able to start thrusting into his mouth._ _

__"Oh god, Aaron." he groaned out, placing one hand in his hair and the other against the wall, the cool tiles grounded him a little. It wasn't exactly what either of them had had in mind but now that they were there neither of them cared. Aaron brings a hand to Robert's arse to give a squeeze, causing the older man to stutter his thrusts as he grips the wall. It takes all of Robert's will power not to come right then. The groan dies in Robert's throat as the door to the gents opens and the sound of two men coming into the room reach them. If his mouth wasn't currently full, Aaron would be having a hard time trying not to laugh at the situation. Him on his knees trying to keep still with his fiance's dick in his mouth as said fiance is scowling from being interrupted and trying to still thrust into Aaron just a little. Aaron grabs his hips to stop him. The look in Robert's eyes shows how much he doesn't care about being caught._ _

__"So I see that you helping Moira out on the farm went really well." came Cain's sarcastic voice._ _

__"I tried but that woman has got her claws in Moira better than we thought." replied Zak._ _

__"She shouldn't be giving up the farm." Said Cain._ _

__"I know son but you have to let her make her own decisions, she wont thank you for trying to force your opinions on her. You need to be able to help her when Emma eventually turns nasty."_ _

__"I know, it's just hard."_ _

__The sound of the door opening came as a relief to both of them. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything boys. You might want to make sure your feet are in the cubicle next time." came Cain's slightly uncomfortable voice._ _

__Aaron had never moved off of Robert's dick so fast. "Oh god."_ _

__"It's not a big deal. It's not like we haven't been caught by your family before. At least this time it was only your feet they saw." Robert reasoned remembering the time Charity had walked in on them in the bathroom having sex in the shower. Now that had been awkward. Robert had had to put up with Charity checking him out for weeks after that. It was a little flattering but it still was attention he would rather not have. Aaron did not look impressed by that particular reminder._ _

__"Hey, we are moving out. I can guarantee that I will put a lock on every single door if that makes you happy. Besides we wouldn't want any uncomfortable scenes with unsuspecting unannounced visitors."_ _

__Aaron smiled ever so slightly at that._ _

__"Well I think it's safe to say the mood is officially ruined. I should be grateful that at least my erections finally gone. Just not the way I would have liked." he winked at Aaron before sighing and pulling his jeans back up. "There is always tonight."_ _

__The last thing Aaron wanted was to leave the bathroom knowing that Cain and Zak would more than likely still be in the pub but as it was the only exit he knew he had no choice. He moved quickly through the pub not looking at anyone as he moved straight through to the backroom. He was surprised that Robert hadn't followed him. Robert had taken him breaking into home farm remarkably well. His comment about how his bad boy skills impressed him. He knew the suggestion behind it. Maybe he could have a little fun with Robert tonight. After all he still had the clothes that he broke that he wore the first time he broke into home farm._ _

__********************************************_ _

__Robert had been intent on following Aaron through to the backroom with nothing else in his mind that resuming what they had just been doing in the privacy of his bedroom. It was just his luck that Nicola had decided this moment to come and talk to him about the haulage firm. The talk seemed to last forever and he could tell Nicola was getting annoyed that he wasn't giving the conversation his full attention._ _

__"Look I'm sorry Nicola, but can we do this tomorrow." He said as he didn't even wait for a reply before getting up and going straight through to the backroom. Seeing Aaron not there he heads straight upstairs. He wasn't sure of what would await for him but he was severely disappointed to find an empty bedroom. He went to the bathroom. "Aaron you in there?"_ _

__He hears the sounds of Aaron huffing. "Yeah I'll be out in a minute going and wait in the bedroom for me."_ _

__Robert grins as he walks back to the bedroom and takes his shoes off before sitting on the bed. His anticipation had started to dwindle when after ten minutes Aaron still hadn't appeared, in fact he was almost tempted to reach for his laptop. The door banging open took him by surprise and made him jump. Aaron was stood in the door way. He had changed his clothes. This particular outfit did look familiar though but he couldn't quite place where from. It wasn't until Aaron brought the ski mask over his face that he realised. This was the outfit Aaron had worn at the first home farm break in. He honestly has no idea whether to laugh or be turned on._ _

__Aaron takes the ski mask off and takes out a pair of handcuffs. "This can go one of two ways. But either way one of us is going to end up tied to that bed."_ _

__Robert climbed off the and practically lunged at Aaron, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. They both battle for dominance as their clash. Breathing heavily Robert breaks the kiss and takes the handcuffs from Aaron. "Considering you decided to display your ability to be a bad boy, that means logically, you need to be tied up."_ _

__"Yeah because logic comes into this." laughs Aaron. Robert winks at him before moving to take Aaron's hoodie off. "It's weird seeing you in this again. I'm surprised you still have it."_ _

__"Forgot I had it to be honest."_ _

__"No sentimental reason." Asked Robert._ _

__"No" replies Aaron, scowling. Aaron takes his shirt off and goes it sit on the bed. This isn't the first time they had done this._ _

__"Remember the safe word?"_ _

__"deadpool."_ _

__"Yep. You still need to watch that by the way." he commented while handcuffing Aaron to the bed._ _

__"Not a chance."_ _

__"You know what I think I might go downstairs and have a pint."_ _

__Aaron wraps his legs around Robert's waist. "Don't you dare."_ _

__"Oh I think I might. You are not exactly in a position to stop me." teased Robert. Aaron grunted in response._ _

__Robert starts with finishing undressing Aaron. Once Aaron is naked, Robert takes a moment to marvel at his fiance's body. There was not a single part of Aaron he did not love. He bent down and started to kiss the spot under his knee that he knew was sensitive. He moved slowly up Aaron's thighs, he was in no rush. He loved to tease Aaron especially when Aaron couldn't use his hands. Bypassing his half hard cock Robert moves towards Aaron's stomach and chest. He can hear the changes in Aaron's breathing. He looked at his face seeing his eyes were closed he wasn't sure whether it in a way frustration or happiness._ _

__By the time Robert reaches Aaron's neck the younger man is starting to get restless. Despite not being able to use his hands Aaron had taken to slightly raising his body to try and get some friction with Robert. "Ah, stop that you know the rules!" Aaron growls in response. Robert takes pity on Aaron and wraps his hand around his cock. Aaron who hadn't been looking jolted at the feeling and let out a surprised gasp. When Aaron started to thrust into Robert's hand, he removed it and got off the bed._ _

__"Robert" whines Aaron. His cock had fully curved to his stomach now and was starting to drip pre cum. Robert made sure that Aaron could see him as he started to undress painstakingly slowly. After what felt like an eternity for Aaron, Robert was finally naked. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table before climbing back onto the bed and settling between Aaron's legs._ _

__"So, I hear you've been a bad boy?" said Robert._ _

__"Oh jeez."_ _

__"Aaron play along, this was your idea."_ _

__"Fine. Yes I've been a bad boy." Robert roles his eyes at Aaron's tone. He will get his own back. "How do you think you should be punished for being a bad boy?"_ _

__Robert settled down on the bed and took Aaron into his mouth. Aaron's hips bucked slightly causing Robert to place a hand on Aaron's hips to keep him in place. He bobs his head a few times before pulling of._ _

__"I asked you a question Aaron." the authority in his voice clear. Aaron whimpers he loves it when Robert is like this. Robert resumes sucking his cock._ _

__"I think erm, i think oh god -" he groans as Robert uses his other hand to add a twisting motion. Robert speeds up his motions, listening as Aaron's moans get louder. When he began to start thrusting again he knew he was close and pulled off._ _

__"Fuck, Robert."_ _

__"Well that is the idea." he says as he moves to kiss Aaron. Moaning himself as Aaron eagerly kisses back, tasting himself on his lips. Without breaking the kiss, Robert aligned there body so that their cocks are touching as he grinds against Aaron. They both moan into the kiss. "God Aaron you feel so good!"_ _

__"Robert please fuck me."_ _

__Aaron begging for Robert to fuck him, did things to Robert he never thought possible. For a second he couldn't focus. He manages to connect his brain enough to stop grinding against Aaron and reaches for the lube and coats his fingers before pushing one into Aaron. He is torn between wanting to draw this out and wanting to fuck Aaron senseless but Aaron made his mind up for him as he started to clench around his fingers. Robert quickly replaced one finger with two, the stretch causing Aaron to squirm a little. Robert increases the pace needing to speed the process up._ _

__Aaron was so gorgeous like this. Spread out on the bed, his arousal causing him to move his legs to make sure Robert has as much as access as possible. The flush on his face as his orgasm is slowly building. The noises he makes, even the frustrated ones as he fidgets with his tied up hands. Desperate to touch Robert. It is a huge turn on for Robert. Once Aaron is fully prepped Robert wastes no time in removing his fingers and sinking his cock into Aaron's hole._ _

__"Fucking finally." Aaron breathes out as his back arches. This comment causes Robert to slow down his thrusts. Aaron moans in frustration. "Robert please"_ _

__Robert stills. Enjoying the feel of Aaron around him. He places his hands on Aaron's hips preventing the younger man from grinding against him. He moves Aaron's legs so that the are bent against his stomach, knowing this is one of Aaron's favourite positions. He doesn't move though. He adjust himself so that he can kiss Aaron. He hovers above him, just close enough for Aaron to think he can move his head to kiss him. He teases him a few times by almost kissing him. Aaron fights to not react knowing full the more he does the longer Robert will draw this out. Robert moves back to his previous position and counts in his head. The anticipation is slowly killing Aaron. It just starts to become too much when Robert finally starts to thrusting into the younger man. Hard and fast._ _

__Aaron loves this position and how deep Robert is able to go. The desire to reach out and touch Robert is overwhelming. He never appreciates what it is like to be able to touch Robert until he can't. Robert changes his angle slightly so that he hits Aaron's prostate on every brutal thrusts. Aaron is in heaven. Without even realising it he is moaning freely and repeatedly chanting _yes _. Aaron can feel the heat begin to pool in his stomach. He has no choice but to just lay there and enjoy the sensation of Robert pounding into him. He was just about to ask Robert to touch his cock when he surprised them both by coming over his stomach, moaning so loudly Robert has to quickly kiss him to shut him up. Robert thrusts into him a few more times before coming himself and collapsing onto Aaron.___ _

____They both lay their trying to catch their breathe. After five minutes however Aaron could no longer ignore the uncomfortable position of his wrists. "Er Robert, can you free my wrists now. I've learnt my lesson." he asked as sweetly as he could managed. Robert merely rolled his eyes as he grab the key and freed Aaron's hands. The minute his hands were free he launched himself at Robert, his hands roaming every part of him he could._ _ _ _

____"I think I need to commit crimes more often if this is how you react." laughed Aaron._ _ _ _

____"Don't you dare Aaron."_ _ _ _


End file.
